If I Die Young
by L.L.Wayne
Summary: Ahkmenrah was the guardian of the tablet. But his father would never leave him all by himself after Ahk's death. A servant was chosen, one close to Ahkmenrah, to be reincarnated and protect the young Pharaoh in all of their lives. This is the story of why they were never there.
1. Do you know what's worth fighting for?

**The original version was edited by my cousin and he added Carter Kane, because he's a little shit, and it's not supposed to be a crossover. I deeply apologize for those of you that wanted to see a Kane Chronicles crossover. Please review with ideas for things that you would like to happen.**

If I Die Young

Chapter 1: Do you know what's worth fighting for?

"God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been. I want to go there, this time I'm not scared. Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable. No one can touch me, nothing can stop me."

Unbreakable by Fireflight

After Larry Daley had been working at the Museum of Natural History for a few months, it happened. Instead of awakening like they always did, the exhibits simply stayed put. Larry, running up the stairs, thought to himself 'Please don't let the tablet have been stolen!'

He raced towards the Egyptian exhibit. As he got to the exhibit, he noticed a thin, small figure in black clothes running out, shouting at Ahkmenrah's jackals in Egyptian. They were awake and Ahkmenrah was coming out of his sarcophagus. 'Either I check on Ahk, or follow that intruder.'

Deciding to follow the intruder, he ended up running out of the building, via a window. As he went through the window, out into the snow, he noticed footprints. He followed them, finally spotting the intruder. "Hey!" he shouted.

The figure ran into a nearby alley. As he neared the alley, he heard a loud scream, from a young woman, and a loud bang. Larry ran into the alley in a frenzy, prepared for almost anything, and stopped dead. The figure he had been following was lying in a pool of blood. Running to the figure, a young girl, he placed his hands on her stomach, over the gunshot wound. 'Oh god! She's just a kid! Can't be older than 19!' Her sleeve had been pulled up to reveal a dark tattoo. It was some kind of Egyptian hieroglyph, one that Larry knew he had seen somewhere in Ahkmenrah's tomb. Even stranger than her odd taste in body art, it was glowing, similar to that of the tablet when it uses magic. She looked to him with a gaze of finality and only the barest hint of pain. "I…..did it….My king…..is safe…...for n…." she uttered, before drawing her last breath.

Instead of leaving a body, her corpse turned to dust, leaving a very confused night guard. But one thing was for sure, that night was the beginning of the end. Something that Larry Daley would only understand in roughly 17 years when the Tablet of Ahkmenrah began to corrode.


	2. When it's not worth dying for?

**Chapter 2: When it's not worth dying for?**

" _Hey, Hey, We are a hurricane! Drop our anchors in the storm!_ _Hey, they will never be the same, a fire in a flask to keep us warm. Cause they know, I know That they don't look like me. Oh, they know, I know That they don't sound like me." - Hurricane by Panic! at the Disco_

 **Insert NATM3: SOTT (but I'm too lazy to actually type all of that into a story)**

 ***Starts right after Larry explains to Lancelot why he's "alive"***

"Hello Frog!" Lancelot said, cocking his head and crossing his eyes. "You're real!"

Ahkmenrah, very obviously, was trying not to laugh. He and Teddy were behind Lancelot and Larry. As they walked passed the stairway, a voice rang out. "You are looking rather pale, my old friend. I can help with that, you know."

Ahk stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned to the stairs, a look of vague hope on his face. His eyes lit up when he caught sight of the teenaged girl on the top of the stairs. He held onto the sides of his robe, pulling them up, as he ran up the stairs. He ran into the girl, taking her into his arms. She returned his enthusiastic hug. "I have missed you, my dear." he murmured.

When he released her from his embrace, she was holding the tablet. She examined it, brushing her fingers down the corroded half of it. "Is this why you came?" she asked with an amused expression on her face. "The solution is a simple one, but I believe you would appreciate the visit to your _ab_ (Egyptian for father) and _omm_ (Egyptian for mother). Would you not?"

Larry, Lancelot, Teddy, Attila, Sacagawea, and Nicky, whom had all walked up the stairs in a confused stupor, stood awkwardly at the top of the stairs behind Ahkmenrah and the girl. Ahkmenrah turned to his friends and, noticing their confused expressions, said "My friends! I would like to introduce you to my oldest friend Nereida."

"Actually, it's Natalie now." she said with a glint of humor in her eyes.

Ahk looked a little disconcerted for a moment before a glint of humor appeared in his eyes. "Does this make you younger than me now?"

Natalie rolled her eyes and mocked glared at him, before saying **(1)** "اللعنة عليك، أنت مزعج

القرف قليلا.!"

Ahk raised his eyebrows. "What is wrong **(2)** رضيع?"

"Even though I have been reincarnated 24 times since we last saw each other, I am still 2 years older than you. **(3)** الألم في مؤخرتي."

Suddenly, the tablet begins to glow, corroding even further. Ahk's eyes widen, and he began gasping, before going crashing to the ground. Before he could hit the ground, Natalie grabbed him, cradling him from behind, and gently laid him on the ground. The glowing stopped and Ahk was able to catch his breath and sit up. "Come." she said with a worried expression. "We must hurry."

 **(1)- Fuck you, you annoying little shit**

 **(2)- infant**

 **(3)- pain in my ass**


	3. Does it take your breath away?

**Chapter 3: Does it take your breath away, and you feel yourself suffocating?**

" _Come on, come on. With everything falling down around me. I'd like to believe in all the possibilities." - Come On by Panic! at the Disco ft. fun_

As they began to move forward, it became painfully obvious that Natalie was worried about Ahkmenrah. As she led them towards the Egypt exhibit, she hovered very close to him. They came upon a door, and she turned towards the ragtag group. "The Xiangliu is just beyond these doors. She is most likely rather agitated, and likely sleeping off her disorientation. Be very quiet." she said.

"Do we need to be _'vewy quiet because we'we hunting wabbits'_?" Nicky said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"I do not appreciate your ill attempt at humor, youngling." Natalie snarled at him.

Stiffly, she pivoted on her heel and gently opened the doors. As they walked through the artifacts of the Chinese culture, it became evident that Natalie was scanning the room for the safest passage around the Xiangliu (or as Larry called it ' _THE GIANT FREAKING NINE_

 _HEADED SNAKE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM!'_ ). She slowly edged around the side of the siheyuan, motioning for the others to do the same. About halfway through the courtyard, the tablet began to glow. Sacagawea immediately became wax, Attila started acting like a scared little girl, Teddy began shouting random quotes from the original Theodore Roosevelt, and Ahkmenrah began having _difficulties_. His eyes widened as he began to gasp for air, clutching at his throat. Immediately, she caught him and carefully placed him on the ground. The Xangliu awoke and began attacking them. "Lawrence! Watch the Pharaoh!" she shouted.

Before waiting for an answer, she pulled a sword out of who knows where and attacked the snake demon. With a flurry of movement, that made it difficult to discern who was winning, she swung her sword at the mighty beast. Lancelot, in all of his chivilrous crappy ways, leaped in front of Natalie. He pushed her behind his back shouting "Stand back fair maiden! I shall protect you from this villainous creature!"

Jumping in front of Lancelot and parrying a blow, she shouted in annoyance "I have been slaying monsters and fighting miscreants since before your grandarents were even thought of!"

Finally landing a lucky blow on it's back, the Xiangliu limply collapsed to the ground in a heap. Turning back to face Ahk and the others, Natalie worriedly hurried to Ahkmenrah. He continued to gasp for breath as the others went back to normal. "It is alright my old friend. Kahmunrah is far away from us. He no longer can harm you." she gently coaxed.

Gently, she pried Ahk's hands from his throat. She held his hands in her own, quietly whispering to him in Egyptian. He calmed down, his breathing deepening, when the thought occured to Larry. _'Were they just friends in Egypt? Or was there something more there?'_ For a moment they sat in sience, holding each other's hands. After making sure that he was breathing regularly, Natalie helped Ahk stand. "We had best be on our way. Before it happens again." she muttered.


	4. Does the pain weigh out the pride?

**Chapter 4: Does the pain weigh out the pride?**

" _Letting people down is my thing baby, find yourself a new gig, this town ain't big enough for two of us, I don't have the right name,or the right looks, but I have twice the heart."_

 _-Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy_

They then arrived at the Egypt exhibit after walking in worried silence for a few moments. Natalie pushed open the door to the exhibit, and gently pulled Ahkmenrah in, keeping a firm grip on his forearm. Walking into the area of the exhibit holding the sarcophagi (both now open), a loud gasp was heard. "Ahkmen?"

Ahk, looking filled with joy, exclaimed "Mother!"

The two rushed at each other, embracing in a warm hug. Standing behind Shepseheret, was Merenkahre. Ahk hugged him as well. "My son, though we are glad to see you, we fear there is another reason. What has transpired?"

Ahkmenrah, filled with apprehension, held out the corroded tablet for his father to see. Merenkahre, glancing at Natalie, asked "How long since it last saw Khonshu's light?"

"It has been close to 17 years, unless they took it." Natalie answered with an apprehensive look on her face.

"Why has it been so long?" Merenkahre asked, sounding calm, however Ahk and Natalie knew he was angering.

"Becauthe that ith how long it hath been thinthe I latht killed the **(1)** محظية." a voice rang out from the door.

Ahkmenrah, looking far more fearful than all but Natalie had ever seen, turned to face the voice that resembled his brother. Merenkahre, stepping in front of his youngest son, glared at his oldest son, saying "What is your business here _walad (boy)_?"

"Why I heard that my favorite thight would be in thith lovely mutheum thith evening." Kahmenrah said, glancing around his father to leer at Natalie. "How hath you been dearetht?"

Natalie, looking more fearful than any but Merenkahre and Kahmenrah had seen her, pulled out a knife _(Larry: Seriously! Where is she getting these weapons from?)_ and stepped in front of both Ahkmenrah and Merenkahre. "What are you doing? Step behind me, **(2)** خادم!"

"With all due respect, sire, I shall not. Spartans protect their own. And. I. Am. Spartan!" she said, before lunging at Kahmenrah.

 **(1)- Concubine**

 **(2)- Servant**


End file.
